Desvelo
by Mica Salazar
Summary: “Maldito, Potter, cuando lo vea juro que le hechizo” ¿Qué habrá hecho James esta vez?


**_bueno son las 2:11 de la madrugada, y tbn estoy en desvelo... de la nada nacio este cortito fics que es muy romantico... la pareja como ya saben es una de las más dulces. Lily & James disfrutenlo. dedicado a Candela que estan romantica como yo XP..._**

**_solo la historia me pertenece, los persojes son prestados y pertenecen a Jk_**

* * *

**Desvelo**

Eran cerca de las dos de la madruga y no podía conciliar el sueño.

_"Maldito, Potter"_ pensó

Trató nuevamente de cerrar los ojos y dormir unos minutos, pero nada. Rodó en la cama buscando una posición cómoda para logran el tan anhelado sueño, pero nada.

_"Maldito, Potter. Él y su estúpida boca"_

Se puso boca abajo, de lado, al otro, a los pies, de largo, con la cabeza colgando de la cama, boca arriba y no pasaba absolutamente nada.

_"Maldito, Potter, cuando lo vea juro que le hechizo"_

Ya aburrida, de tratar de conciliar el sueño, decidió salir por un vaso de leche tibia; salió del cuarto sin hacer ruido para no despertar a sus compañeras. Aunque admitiéndolo, Lara, Marina y Katt no despertarían aunque una manda de hipogrifos les pasara por encima. Sonrió al pensar en eso. Bajó las escaleras sin hacer ruido, ya que su condición de prefecta no la dejaba romper las reglas, bueno en realidad nadie lo podía hacer.

La sala común estaba vacía por lo que veía, el único ruido era el de las llamas danzando en la chimenea.

_"Mierda, hace frió"_ pensó al sentir la brisa fresca que había a pesar de la chimenea encendida. Salió de la sala común rápidamente y disculpándose con la dama gorda. A los quince minutos estaba de vuelta en la sala con su taza de leche caliente a medio tomar; caminó hasta quedar frente a la chimenea, lo único que la separaba de las calidas llamas era un sillón. Caminó por el costado de este y su sorpresa fue que no estaba vació, ahí, frente a ella, con el cabello desordenado, lo antejos corridos, la camisa mal puesta y la corbata desanudada, estaba James Potter.

--Maldito, Potter –masculló entre dientes. Lo miró fijamente intentando que con el poder de su mente el chico desapareciera de su vista, pero nada paso; se acercó para despertarlo y regañarlo (como ya era costumbre), pero algo la detuvo. James apretaba con fuerza, contra su pecho, una fotografía, se aproximó más para ver de quien se trataba; no supo cómo, pero unas rebeldes lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos, imposibilitando un poco la vista. Sin pensarlo recordó lo que en esa tarde había pasado...

**--¡Evans! –llamaba a todo pulmón un moreno desde el otro lado del pasillo. Lily vio con fastidio al chico acercarse.**

**--¿Qué quieres, Potter? –preguntó escupiendo las palabras con desprecio.**

**--Yo, este… quería preguntarte si querías salir conmigo este fin de semana. –consultó un tanto avergonzado, y para ocultar los nervios se rascó la nuca con desinterés.**

**--Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que ¡NO!, Potter –contestó Lily, ya harta del imbécil de James. Marina que estaba junto a la pelirroja negó con la cabeza desaprobando la actitud de su amiga.**

**--Marina, nos dejas solos, por favor –pidió James. La aludida sólo asintió y se fue por el pasillo. Potter espero hasta quedar totalmente a solas con la pelirroja para seguir hablando. --¿Por qué no? –preguntó con incredulidad una vez que estuvieron totalmente a solas.**

**--Porque detesto a los de tu especie, Potter.**

**--¿A los de mis especie? –interrogó sin comprender.**

**--Si, los estúpidos sin cerebro, egocéntricos, mujeriegos y que hacen bromas crueles. –contestó de forma fría la pelirroja.**

**--Sé que muchas veces soy un idiota –Lily lo miró con una ceja alzada –bueno esta bien, siempre lo soy, pero te quiero y de verdad Lily –trató de explicar el morocho. Lily lo miró fijamente sin poner ninguna expresión en su rostro. –Te amo –susurró esta vez, pero lo suficientemente alto para que ella lo escuchara.**

**Lily se giró sobre sus talones dando por finalizada la conversación, dejando al pobre James en medio del pasillo sintiendo que con cada paso que daba la chica el corazón más se le partía...**

--Eres un imbécil –murmuró Lily acariciándole la mejilla con ternura. –el más grande de todos, pero te quiero.

James abrió lentamente los ojos y Lily pudo ver que había estado llorando, ya que aun tenía los parpados hinchados y enrojecidos.

--Lily –susurró James impresionado de ver a la chica por la cual se había pasado la tarde llorando, pero ahí estaba frente a él, más hermosa que nunca.

--Lo siento, no quise despertarte –se disculpó Lily un poco avergonzada.

_"¿Desde cuando me avergüenzo de estar frente a Potter?"_ pensó.

_"Desde que esta tarde supiste que lo querías"_ contestó una vocecita en su interior.

--No te preocupes –le restó importancia James, no recordaba que tenía la fotografía de Lily contra su pecho y cuando lo recordó la oculto en su espalda, y sin querer se sonrojo. La pelirroja lo miró con ternura, al ver el color carmesí de las mejillas del morocho al verse descubierto. –Yo, este, yo me voy a mi cuarto –dijo James de forma atropellada, se levantó del sillón para irse a su habitación, pero una mano lo detuvo.

--James –susurró sorprendiendo al chico, ya que Lily nunca le había llamado por el nombre. Cuando ella cayó en cuenta se sonrojo.

--Dime –la alentó a que siguiera.

--Yo, este –titubeó Lily mientras se refregaba las manos, nerviosa. –yo te quería decir, que bueno.

James la miraba divertido, nunca la había visto nerviosa y esto le producía ternura. Lily tomó aire y lo votó lentamente, de esta forma trató de tranquilizarse.

--Lo que yo te quería decir es que me gustaría salir este fin de semana contigo –logró decir sin detenerse en ningún segundo. James la miró con los ojos abiertos, estaba totalmente impresionado. –bueno, nos vemos mañana, adiós, James –se despidió Lily y sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó hasta el chico y le beso la mejilla.

James estaba congelado en medio de la sala común, no perdió de vista en ningún momento a la chica, hasta que las escaleras la taparon completamente. Sonrió de oreja a oreja, el corazón despedazado se unió y comenzó a latir como nunca antes, estaba desbocado, alterado y feliz.

--Me dijo que si –susurró convenciéndose de que nada era un sueño. –me dijo que si –volvió a repetir esta vez mas fuerte – ¡ME DIJO QUE SI! –gritó a todo pulmón despertando a más de un alumno de la torre de Gryffindor, pero regalándole el mejor de los sueño a una chica, que en ese momento cerraba los ojos y lograba el tan anhelado sueño.

_**-Fin-**_

* * *

**_Lindo ¿no?... bueno ahora como buena persona le daras al amigo GO y me dejars un rr ;)_**


End file.
